1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a position measurement system, which determines positional coordinates of a point under measurement (herein after called a “target point”) by means of removing noise, which would cause a problem at the time of measurement of a position and a direction.
2. Related Art
Various position measurement systems have already been proposed.